The present invention relates to a switch capable of functioning both as a push switch and a slide switch with a single operating knob. For example, the switch is employable for a slide switch for selecting an operating speed of a wiper of an automobile and a push switch for injecting a window washer liquid to be used with the wiper.
In a conventional switch capable of functioning both as the push switch and the slide switch, first and second contactors are provided on a lower surface and a side surface of a slider. The first contactor is slidable on a first switch board provided on the bottom of a case, and the second contactor is slidable on a second switch board perpendicular to the first switch board. When an operating knob fixed at an end of the slider is moved horizontally, the switch is operated as the slide switch, while when the operating knob is pushed, the switch is operated as the push switch.
In this structure, as the two switch boards are necessary, the structure is complicated. Further, as the first and second contactors must be normally pressed on the first and second switch boards, the operation feeling of the operating knob is deteriorated. In addition, there is a possibility that the first contactor will be deformed upon pushing of the operating knob.
In another conventional switch, a first contactor is slidable on a switch board provided on the bottom of a case by a horizontal movement of a slider to effect the function as the slide switch, while a second contactor provided on a lower surface of the slider is adapted to elastically press a pattern on the switch board by downwardly pushing the slider to effect the function as the push switch.
However, in the pushing operation of the slider, the second contactor does not carry out self-cleaning of the pattern on the switch board, causing a possibility of contact fault.